1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments herein disclose self-confining ceramic articles using advanced material reinforcements and methods of manufacture.
2. Background Art
Structural members include beams, slabs and columns reinforced with steel bars. Steel is prone to corrosion, which leads frequently to cracking of the structural member. To minimize corrosion of steel reinforcement in a structural member, for example, a steel-reinforced concrete member, the member needs a covering layer of concrete of at least 30 to 50 mm thickness, increasing the cost and weight of the structural member. In addition, steel makes the reinforcement very heavy, as well as requiring substantial amounts of labor to install the reinforcement in a preform.
When structural members have a ceramic matrix, the corrosion of the steel leads to unpredictable catastrophic failure of the ceramic matrix under compressive load. Substitution of polyethylene fibers, carbon fibers, glass fiber reinforced polymer tubes or fiberglass-reinforced plastic rods (rebar) for steel reinforcements do not remedy this failure because they are not malleable. In addition, the presence of plastic rebar reduces the fire resistance of the structural components.